Stowaway
Stowaway is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to Carl Johnson by the government agent Mike Toreno from the Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard. Mission Carl is in the middle of the airstrip waiting for Toreno, when government agents arrive in trucks and a cargo plane. Feeling exposed, he hides behind some crates. A little later, Toreno sneaks up to him, saying that the people who arrived are from a rival agency. Toreno, having permission from his apparent boss, wants Carl to kill the agents by bombing the cargo plane. Carl, though reluctant at first, accepts. Carl is hopping on a bike, and is quickly making his way inside the plane (which is taking off), dodging bullets from the agents and the barrels falling from the plane. The plane eventually takes flight. Once on board, he makes his way to the front of the plane, killing several agents on the way. He places a satchel charge, then, using a parachute he gets from an agent on board, he jumps out of the plane, freefalling down to earth. Mission objectives *Go! Get up the plane's ramp now. *The aircraft is filled with explosives; the player must avoid firing weapons or the plane will be destroyed, wasting the player along with it. *You'll need a parachute to get off the plane. One of the crew members will have one. *Pick up the parachute. *Place a satchel charge on the plane then get out the back. Reward The reward for this mission is $20,000. The mission Black Project is also unlocked. Trivia *If you don't get the parachute at the end of the mission, an alternate cutscene will play; Carl will fall on an Admiral parked in the drive-in cinema in Fort Carson and die. *One of the agents can be seen holding an unobtainable camouflage patterned M16 during the cutscene. *The barrels the Andromada drops before Carl gets on the plane won't explode, they are just to knock CJ off the bike, causing the player to fail the mission. There is no way to get back on the bike and on the plane, the plane to is too fast and the runway is too short the gain speed back toward the Andromada. *In the cutscene with Mike Toreno and CJ talking behind the crates, the men are loading the landmines into the back of the Bobcats. This is probably due to the fact putting all the landmines in the back of the Andromada would cause an unsuccessful takeoff due to weight issues, as the jet would crash into the pole at the end of the runway. The best assumption is that the trucks were going to tail the Andromada to land at an airfield, and then unload the landmines, unbox them, put them in the back over the Andromada, and dump them in the Middle East, like Toreno said. *After parachuting from the plane upon completing the mission, it is possible to pass by the "sky door" - the floating yellow marker above Fort Carson which leads to the Hidden Interiors Universe. This is the only situation where the player can see this door without the use of cheats, modifications, or trainers, since it is normally above the height limit of the game. Unfortunately, the player cannot enter or access it in any way without cheats or mods. *When CJ and the PCJ-600 get close to the Andromada, the screen starts to shake, this is probably an effect of the Andromada taking off, because of it's huge size, or it could be that the PCJ-600 was modified with a different engine, this is most likely the case because the Andromada is so fast, the bike would almost have to be modded to keep up with the plane. *The beta mission of "Stowaway" was that Carl would use the bike, get on the plane, but then had to sneak past the agents, and kill the plane's pilot, CJ would then take control, and fly about a mile outsite Area 69. CJ would then grab a parachute, and bail out, with the agents shooting at him (the explosives for some purpose won't explode) then a cutscene would play of Carl opening his parachute, then the cutscene would turn to the Andromada, still in flight, flying over Area 69, a missle from a SAM missle launcher would be launched, and it would then hit the Andromada, causing it to crash in the desert, and pass the mission. CJ also flew about a mile outside the base because the plane is so fast, he wouldn't be able to bail out in the nick of time. *The player doesn't need to kill all the agents on the plane. The only agent who has to be killed is the one with the parachute. *In PC version the Bobcats that appear in the cutscene with the plane approaching the airstrip are black. Then, during Carl's conversation with Toreno, they are white. After the cutscene, when Carl takes the bike to catch the plane, they are black again. *Even if the player has a parachute, they still need to get the agent's one. If that parachute is not obtained, the alternate cutscene of Carl falling on an Admiral and dying will still play. *The Andromada plane that Carl drives into is actually an interior in Hidden Interiors Universe. The player can see it on the map because the plane doesn't move when Carl is in it. *This mission is extremely popular among the GTA fans for its creativeness. *There is a glitch when you enter the Bobcat and you fail the mission, you will be stuck in the position and if you jump while you were stuck, Carl will be seen hanging. *This mission is similar to The Ballad Of Gay Tony's mission Departure Time, where CJ and Luis drive a motorcycle to catch up to a plane by using a ramp or stair case. *While inside the plane, one of the agents can be heard uttering strange phrases such as: "You idiotic mammal!". This and their similar appearance to the "Men in Black" is a reference to the fact that some people believe that the men in black are not human. *The mission Minor Turbulence in Grand Theft Auto V is very similar to this mission, as well as being similar to N.O.E. and Freefall. Video Walkthroughs Gallery Stowaway-GTASA.jpg Stowaway-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson watching the plane. Stowaway-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson about to stowaway onto the plane. CamoM4-GTASA.PNG|The M4 from the cutscene viewed by using a DFF Viewer. Navigation }} de:Stowawayes:Stowawayfi:Stowawaypl:Szmugler Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas